(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paint composition having a controllable curing rate and which is provided with scratch self-recovering properties. More specifically, the paint composition of the present invention has a shortened drying time and an extended a pot life, particularly by comprising a combination of a branched polyester resin, acryl polyol resin, curing agent, photostabilizer and reaction catalyst, etc.
(b) Background Art
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for providing vehicle interior parts with a black high gloss finish. However, any scratches occurring in the high gloss finish lowers the vehicle's commercial value and is a cause of increasing consumer complaints.
Generally, most of the scratches occurring on car interior parts, etc. are to the result of normal wear and tear by consumers. Therefore, studies for minimizing the occurrence of scratches are ongoing in order to maintain the desired appearance of the car interior parts.
In connection with this, a method that attempts to avoid the occurrence of a scratch by increasing hardness of a paint film, or by increasing hardness using nano size silica or alumina, is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-293895. However, these methods have only a limited ability to preventing scratches. As such, the problem of scratching has not been adequately addressed.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0643335 describes a material having a scratch self-recovering performance by using elasticity of an urethane molecular structure made by reacting acryl, aliphatic polyester, etc. with isocyanate. However, with the described composition, physical properties of the coating are decreased, and the coating does not satisfy the physical properties required for use on interior parts of motor vehicles. Further, the drying rate of the described composition is decreased, and there is a problem that the composition is difficult to use in the industry.